


Ожидание

by Cexmet, fandom_gerontophilia_2016



Series: 2016 || Special Quest [1]
Category: American Horror Story: Hotel
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8105965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_gerontophilia_2016/pseuds/fandom_gerontophilia_2016
Summary: Айрис верит, что однажды Донован вернется





	

Лиз говорит, иногда нужно перестать ждать, чтобы дождаться — но Айрис не уверена, что когда-нибудь сможет. Она до сих пор всматривается в людей, идущих мимо «Кортеза», надеясь увидеть кого-то, хотя бы похожего на Донована. Иногда ей удается — и тогда она, на несколько секунд, чувствует тепло, разгорающееся все жарче, почти опаляя ее. 

Айрис почти уверена, что именно так и должна ощущаться материнская любовь: способная быть жестокой, почти опасной, но теплая по своей природе. 

Она не помнит, чувствовала ли что-то подобное, когда Донован был жив — с тех пор прошло слишком много времени. Возможно, тепло было слишком слабым, Айрис не чувствовала его сама и не могла поделиться им с Донованом. Именно поэтому он от нее сбежал. Она старается как можно дальше прогнать мысль о том, что тепла, перерастающего в жар, тогда было еще больше, чем сейчас, и оно обжигало их обоих. 

Когда тепло рассеивается, Айрис возвращается к своим делам. Она должна работать. 

Когда-то давно она решила, что главное для любой матери — терпение. Умение дождаться, пока твой ребенок вернется домой, пока поймет, что ты была права и хотела ему добра все эти годы. И пока он решит вернуться из мира мертвых. 

«Кортез» кажется ей пустым без Донована. Не важно, сколько у нее работы, сколько друзей, в скольких комнатах нужно убраться и сколько трупов сжечь, Айрис все равно находит время, чтобы постоять у дверей, наблюдая за прохожими. 

Иногда кто-нибудь из журналистов, приходящих на показы, напоминает ей Донована — среди них много красивых молодых людей, одетых с нарочитой небрежностью, некоторые из них смеются почти так же, как он, у других такой же цвет глаз. Айрис стоит в темноте и всматривается в их лица, пытаясь представить себе Донована, никогда не встретившего Салли, никогда не ставшего кровопийцей.

Возможно, он все равно начал бы принимать наркотики и связался бы с плохой компанией — некоторые мальчики как будто рождены для того, чтобы потеряться. А матери должны их искать. 

По крайней мере, теперь, когда она сама заразилась, у Айрис достаточно времени, чтобы дождаться возвращения Донована. Еще раз обнять его, еще раз посмотреть на его улыбку. Спросить, почему он не хочет остаться с ней рядом, напомнить, что любит его. 

Пусть другим это кажется странным. И пусть сам Донован сказал, что хочет уйти навсегда — люди ведь могут ошибаться. Пройдя через смерть, он вполне мог изменить решение. 

Призраки похожи на сбежавших из дома детей — некоторые возвращаются почти сразу же, другим нужно время, третьим — помощь. Айрис знает, она спрашивала: в «Кортезе» побывало уже много медиумов, и большая их часть охотно отвечала на вопросы: да, некоторые приходят спустя несколько дней после того, как лишаются жизни, но большинству все-таки нужно какое-то время: умерший человек должен понять, где он находится, куда хочет попасть, чего добиться. Иногда его нужно позвать.

Айрис продолжает звать Донована, надеясь, что медиумы не ошибаются и не пытаются ее обмануть.

Еще сильнее она надеется на то, что он рано или поздно поймет, что не должен был ее оставлять, почувствует, как преданно она его ждет. 

Каждый день, каждую ночь, она ждет. 

Любовь к Доновану с каждым годом разгорается только ярче, и время от времени уже не согревает ее, а опаляет. Айрис знает, что Лиз права, так или иначе: нужно перестать ждать, заставить себя перешагнуть через прошлое, но она не может заставить себя это сделать. 

Может быть, однажды он все-таки вернется в «Кортез», и тогда Айрис отдаст ему часть своей любви, поделится тлеющим внутри огнем. 

Он согреет их обоих. Они снова будут семьей, как Айрис всегда хотела. 

Она не уверена, что сможет дождаться и тем более, что не потеряет смысл существования, если Донован однажды снова перешагнет порог «Кортеза» или спустится по лестнице с верхних этажей, улыбнется ей, как улыбался раньше. Но если она перестанет ждать, у Айрис не останется ничего, кроме работы, по крайней мере, самой ей так кажется. 

Поэтому она смотрит на прохожих, перебирая в голове воспоминания и старые, поношенные мысли. Снова и снова, и снова.


End file.
